


The Bet

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nekoma's (unofficial) babysitter, Yaku-senpai feels it is his duty to stop all this "bet" nonsense. He goes pump their vice-captain for info, since Kai's duty to fess up when their teammates are being idiots trumps his personal wish to let them cause chaos and mayhem. Also, Kai has known Yaku long enough to know pissing him off is not a good idea, and so he folds like a wet napkin and tells him everything at the first hints of the Glare of Rage (TM).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

"So... I hear there's a bet going on."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"About Kuroo."

"I don't think so."

"...and Tsukishima from Karasuno."

"..."

"..."

"You should talk to Lev."

"Thank you."

"...And Inuoka."

"OH MY GOD, INUOKA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."

"THEY WERE REALLY CONVINCING, THOUGH, YAKU-SENPAI."


End file.
